An ongoing demand exists for action toys having novel features. It is of course important that any such toy be effective in its appearance and operation, while also being durable and relatively facile and inexpensive to manufacture. The prior art discloses numerous forms of action toys in which various parts can be moved and disposed in different ways; typical are the following U.S. patents:
Beebe U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,377 shows a spring-powered mechanism for effecting return of the arm of a doll from a deflected position, using a lever actuated through pressure applied to the body. The arm is operatively disengageable to permit independent variation of its position.
Bonanno U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,779 discloses delay mechanisms for an animated toy, wherein a torsion spring is loaded by turning a movable part and is released by operation of a latch, through the application of pressure on the doll body. It employs helical braking springs wound about operating drums.
Bonanno et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,740 shows a doll having spring-loaded arms which are actuated by the application of force upon a lever within its body. The mechanism includes a latching element which is urged axially into contact with a tiltable part having an engagement lug thereon.
In Bonanno et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,153, one of the arms of an animated toy doll is connected to a spindle within a housing, and is loaded against the force of a spring and latched by an internal sliding element.
Lyons et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,311 discloses a toy figure having an animated arm actuated by a mechanism that includes a clutch arrangement. The arm can be moved manually between lowered and raised positions, and is held in place by the mechanism.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,158, Wolf et al describe a fighting doll wherein the arms incorporate a ratchet form of slip clutch arrangement.
A crescent-shaped elastic insert for a ball and socket joint, used to connect articulated doll parts, is disclosed in Debes U.S. Pat. No. 703,899. Similar inserts are shown in Debes U.S. Pat. Nos. 719,310 and 807,664.
It is the broad object of the present invention to provide a novel action toy figure having a spring-powered rotatable appendage.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a toy figure which includes a unique spring motor adapted to provide the power for the rotatable appendage.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide unique actuating means in connection with such a spring motor.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a toy which incorporates a unique clutch arrangement to protect the mechanism from damage in both directions of rotation.
An additional more specific object is to provide a toy figure in the form of a human, which is capable of producing a punching action with its rotatable appendage, and which may additionally have a leg-simulating member attached in a unique way to the trunk of the figure.
Additional objects of the invention are to provide such a toy figure which is effective in its appearance and utility, is durable, and is relatively facile and inexpensive to manufacture.